Bloodstained Sunset
by shrewy
Summary: Flowerkit, Owlkit, Nightkit and Flashkit are about to become apprentices in a world of tragedy. The other cats know a secret about them...when will it be revealed?
1. Prologue

Bloodstained Sunset

Book 1: Night, Flower, Owl, and Flash

**Shrewy**

**1/29/2011**

**This is my first story so no flames! =P**

PROLOUGE

"No!" yowled Petalstar. "She can't die!"

Pantherstar shook her head, sadness clouding her star-filled gaze. "I'm sorry. I have to go get her. Greencough has become blackcough."

"Please…" begged Petalstar. "You can't. You know she's part of the prophecy!"

Pantherstar shook her head. "We can use the kit instead," she suggested. "The one that survived the sickness."

Petalstar hesitated. "She isn't strong enough. Besides, she's a kit. It'll be two whole moons before she's an apprentice, and only warriors would be able to survive this task! Please, let my former apprentice live. We have more of a chance of winning the war if she stays."

Pantherstar let out a sigh of exasperation. "For the last time—let me go!"

Petalstar snarled at Pantherstar. "Fine. But when we fail, _you _can take the blame." Petalstar stalked off, starlight blazing at her paws. Pantherstar shook her head. She had abandoned her best friend for the war.

"You made the right choice," murmured a brown tabby tom. "Petalstar will thank you—everyone will thank you—when this is over. Trailshadow wasn't strong enough for this. Flowerkit is."

Pantherstar nodded. "Thanks, Brambleclaw. We can all use your experience here. Remember when you killed Mapleshade in the Dark Forest battle?"

"Well," admitted Brambleclaw. "Dovewing distracted her. And she was fading away at the time, anyways. It's a wonder I haven't passed into the Fading Skies yet." Pantherstar could already see through the dark tabby's fur.

Pantherstar nodded. "I should get Trailshadow now. I'll see you soon." Pantherstar padded away, toward the cave where she could pass into the world of the Clans.


	2. A Bloodstained Sunset

**Hi all! Sorry my chappies are short...**

_**CHAPTER 1: A Bloodstained Sunset**_

Minnowtail rolled his eyes. "Mouse-brain!" he meowed. "That isn't a hunting crouch! You look like a duck." His apprentice, Darkpaw, gasped and flattened his tail to the ground, embarrassed. Fishpaw snickered and Moonpaw, their sister, shoved him onto the ground. "Shut up!" she hissed as Fishpaw scrambled back up.

"You two!" growled Heathertail, the deputy. "Stop that. _Now._" She glared at Fishpaw, her apprentice. "But Moonpaw is right. You've only been apprentices for a moon." Thornfang cuffed Moonpaw, his apprentice, over the ear. He stared at the red sunset. "Shouldn't we be getting back now?" he murmured. Heathertail nodded and gathered the apprentices together. "Let's go," she meowed, picking up two mice she had caught. The rest of the cats took their prey and headed back to camp.

"No!" yowled a voice as they brushed through the thorn tunnel. Sunflash came racing into the nursery as the patrol emerged into the camp. Brookflash dashed over to Winterfrost and murmured something in her ear. Forgottenpaw peeked into the nursery, only to be shoved out as Sunflash came racing out. Cloverleaf bundled Flowerkit, Flashkit, Owlkit, and Nightkit out of the nursery. Minnowtail stared in panic. What was going on? he wondered. Was Trailshadow okay? He ran over to the nursery. Trailshadow wasn't moving. "Trailshadow?" he stammered. Sunflash pushed him aside and sniffed Trailshadow's fur. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry," whispered the medicine cat. "She's….dead."

Minnowtail threw back his head and let out a long wail of grief. His mate, dead? She only had greencough! She was going to live!

_How could you let this happen?_

**REVIEW. Good, bad-anything!**


	3. The Apprentice Ceremony

**Tragic story so far...it gets even worse. I'm kind of an emo person, so that's why! I do torture my characters, ok? So no flames about it!**

_**Chapter 2: The Apprentice Ceremony**_

"We're going to be apprentices! We're going to be apprentices!" chanted Flashkit, Owlkit, and Nightkit. Flowerkit stood quietly at the side, watching a lonely beetle crawl across the camp. If only their mother was here to see.

"Flowerkit? What's wrong?" asked Forgottenpaw, sitting down next to her. Flowerkit sighed and looked away. It had been two moons since her mother's death. Minnowtail, her father, still hadn't gotten over it yet. Neither had she. Suddenly, Rainstar jumped onto the Highstone. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats poured out of their den. Minnowtail was the last to emerge, the tip of his tail dragging across the ground. Even though it was greenleaf, when prey was as plentiful as ever, his bones showed through his fur. He hadn't eaten much since Trailshadow's death.

Rainstar looked down on the four kits. Flowerkit looked at her paws. Rainstar began: "It is time for one of my favorite events. It is time for Flowerkit, Nightkit, Owlkit, and Flashkit to become apprentices. Kits, come here."

Owlkit and Flashkit let out a screech of joy and raced to the bottom of the Highstone. Nightkit walked calmly in their path, though sparks of excitement shown in her eyes. Flowerkit was the last to get to the clearing.

"Flowerkit, Owlkit, Nightkit, and Flashkit," announced Rainstar. "You will now be known as Flowerpaw, Owlpaw, Nightpaw, and Flashpaw." Cheers came from the crowd of cats behind them. "Flowerpaw," meowed Rainstar. "Your mentor will be Ashfall. Owlpaw, your mentor will be Snowblaze. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Cedarstorm, and Flashpaw's mentor will be Shrewclaw." The four mentors padded up and touched noses with their apprentices. Ashfall looked disappointed to have Flowerpaw as an apprentice. She quietly snarled at Flowerpaw. "Do one wrong thing," she hissed. "And your head will be shoved into a tree trunk." The same thing seemed to be happening with her littermates. If Rainstar had noticed, he obviously didn't care. He dismissed all the cats and went back to his den. As soon as she and Ashfall were alone, Flowerpaw unsheathed her claws. "Try it," she snarled. "Just _try_ it." Flowerpaw walked away.

"You get back here, fox-dung!" hissed Ashfall. "Battle training. Now!" She raced out of camp with such speed that Flowerpaw was panting within a few heartbeats. Soon they were at the sandy training clearing. Without warning, Ashfall, sliced her claws across Flowerpaw's muzzle. Flowerpaw gasped in pain. "I thought," she snarled. "That you were supposed to have your claws sheathed!"

Ashfall mimicked her gasp and rolled her eyes. "Oh no! I must have forgotten!"

Flowerpaw was enraged now. She dashed up to her mentor and slid underneath her. Flowerpaw rolled onto her back and slashed her claws down the soft, speckled black fur. "Hey!" yowled Ashfall. Flowerpaw slid away, panting. Ashfall was staring at her in anger – and was that _fear_? "That's an advanced move! Where'd you learn that?" meowed Ashfall.

"Oh, so I'm smarter than you think?" hissed Flowerpaw. She ducked onto the ground and sprang high into the air. Ashfall dodged as Flowerpaw hit the ground. Her mentor bared her teeth and leaped onto the apprentice. Flowerpaw flailed her legs and scratched and bit. Ashfall wouldn't get off. Ashfall bit deep into Flowerpaw's shoulder, then nipped her twice on the throat. Bleeding from her wounds, Flowerpaw tried one last method. She kicked out her legs as hard as she could, throwing off Ashfall. Ashfall shook out the dust from her fur and walked away, glancing at her apprentice's wounds. "Hunt," snarled Ashfall. "And you better bring back a lot of prey."

**Poor Flowerpaw. The worst mentor EVAH. Review!**


	4. Exile

**Longer chappie last time. Hooray. **

_**Chapter 3: Exile**_

Flowerpaw padded into camp, a tiny mouse in her jaws. If only Ashfall had taught her to hunt! Ashfall stared at her as she entered camp. "That's _all_?" she snarled in disbelief. Flowerpaw gulped. _Great,_ she thought, looking around. _Only Shrewclaw's here. _Ignoring Ashfall, Flowerpaw tuned to Shrewclaw. "Where is everyone?" she asked. Shrewclaw stood up. "Let's get to the point," he meowed. "This isn't your Clan. You were raised on a lie."

"Huh?" mewed Flowerpaw, feeling like a day-old kit.

"Shut up, mouse-brain," hissed Shrewclaw. "Trailshadow wasn't your mother." _Great StarClan, _thought Flowerpaw. _Don't let him say I'm Sunflash's kit. _

"You," continued Shrewclaw, "Are a rogue. You are the kit of Raven and Violet."

"Who…" Flowerpaw trailed off as Ashfall tore the mouse from her mouth. "Hey!" snarled Flowerpaw.

Shrewclaw's fur bristled. "Get out of here. Now. I sent your littermates out, too. And you are not a Clan cat anymore. So don't call yourself Flowerpaw."

_Exile? _wondered Flowerpaw. _Who are Raven and Violet? Do I call myself Flower now? And where _is _everyone?_

Flowerpaw padded away, following the scent of her littermates. Soon she came to a hole in the ground where the scent of her littermates was strong. "Nightpaw? Owlpaw? Flashpaw?" she whispered. Owlpaw's eyes glowed in the darkness. "Flowerpaw!" he whispered. "Come on!" Flowerpaw dashed into the rabbit burrow. It widened into a cave, where her littermates were.

"Flowerpaw!" Flashpaw wailed. "You're alive!"

"I heard Ashfall snarling at you from the battle clearing," meowed Nightpaw. "We thought you were killed." Nightpaw winced in pain from a deep scar on his shoulder. The others had similar injuries: a patch of Owlpaw's tabby fur was torn off, and Flashpaw had a ripped ear. Flashpaw's silver fur was ruffled from fighting. So was Nightpaw's. Flowerpaw's brown-and-white fur was bristling in anger and fear. "What do we do now?" she whispered. Nightpaw shivered. "We have to find…Raven and Violet, right?"

"Yeah…" sighed Flashpaw. He slid past Flowerpaw. "Let's go," he mewed.

**Poor Flowerpaw, Owlpaw, Nightpaw and Flashpaw. I hope they find their real parents. Review!**


	5. Raven and Violet

**This is all I could think of. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: Raven and Violet**_

Nightpaw's black fur rippled in the tearing wind. They stood on a pile of rocks, panting from a hard climb. It was sunset. Stars shone in the sky. Flowerpaw, Flashpaw, Nightpaw and Owlpaw had traveled to the edge of the forest, where a dark cave shrouded in legends was supposed to be. The Shadowy Cave. The apprentices had heard storied about it from the elders: a group of rogues were supposed to live there. Flashpaw, who claimed to be the smartest of the four, had remembered that.

"Let's go," meowed Flowerpaw. She wished she hadn't said that when she saw that Owlpaw had collapsed with exhaustion. They were all tired, but they couldn't sleep on top of a hill in freezing temperatures. Even though it was greenleaf, the nights were still cold. Nightpaw shoved Owlpaw off the side of the cliff, waking him up. He only fell a few feet, though it would take a while to climb down. It was completely dark by the time they were on grass again. They stumbled into the Shadowy Cave. At once, a dark gray tom attacked the group. A black she-cat with orange paws stalked into a corner of the cave. Many more cats were visible, staring with fearful eyes at the group. Nightpaw, the strongest fighter of the four, flung the dark gray cat aside and arched his back, hissing. Flowerpaw looked around. The only cats who didn't look like fur and bones were the she-cat, the dark gray cat, a cream-colored tom, and a brown tabby she-cat. The black she-cat lifted her head. "Owl? Flower? Night? Flash?" she asked hopefully.

Flashpaw thought for a moment and gasped. "Violet," he mewed.

"Yes!" cried the black she-cat. "You remember! You came back!"

Flowerpaw shook her head, dazed. "Ashfall and Shrewclaw were right. You are our parents."

The dark gray tom nodded. "My name is Raven. This is Violet." 'Raven' flicked his tail at the other cats. "These are Fang, Falcon, Lightning, Frost, Wolf, Shadow, and Flame." There were some kits at the side, too. Violet told them that their names were Ant, Berry, Mouse, Amber, and Grass.

Flowerpaw explained what had happened to them, and the lies that they had been told.

"That's terrible!" gasped Violet. Raven nodded. "By the way," murmured Raven. "Would you like to stay here tonight? I'm sure you've been traveling a long way."

The four apprentices nodded gratefully and followed Raven to a tunnel that led to the apprentices' den. "You'll be sleeping with Falcon and Lightning tonight," he meowed. "We'll do the whole ceremony thing tomorrow."

Flowerpaw spoke to Falcon, a dark brown tabby, and Lightning, a white she-cat with brown and black patches. They were Frost and Wolf's kits, and had been apprentices for three moons now. Falcon went off to get some fresh-kill, while Lightning explained the system. "Raven is our leader," she told Flowerpaw and Nightpaw. Flashpaw and Owlpaw were already asleep. "Fang is our deputy. Flame and Frost are queens, and Shadow, Wolf and Violet are our warriors. We're kind of a Clan. We call ourselves RavenClan." Falcon came back with a small rabbit and a mouse. "This is all we have," he meowed sadly. "Prey is scarce since the Twolegs came. They started bringing huge yellow monsters and strips of trees. I think they're building three nests…I'm not sure yet, though."

Flowerpaw and Nightpaw shared the mouse, and Lightning and Falcon ate half the rabbit. They saved the other half for Owlpaw and Flashpaw. When they finished eating, they went to their nests. Flowerpaw chose a patch of moss next to Falcon.

"That was Thunder's nest," he murmured, grief in his eyes. "He was killed by a Clan cat."

"Who?" whispered Flowerpaw.

"Black she-cat with gray speckles," replied Falcon. "I think her name was Ashfall."

**OOOOH! Ashfall you bully! Review! I'm not posting the next chappie till I get a couple of reviews. **


	6. Ashfall Attacks

**This chapter is SCARY. And brutal. So if you're less than 13, LEAVE. Just kidding. This is violent though =P**

**Thanks to Coqui's Song for the review! =D**

_**Chapter 5: Ashfall Attacks**_

Raven yowled for the cats to gather, his voice echoing around the cave. Every cat came out, even the kits. Flowerpaw and her littermates stepped forward. Violet was sitting next to Raven, pride shining in her eyes. "Clan apprentices," meowed Raven. "Do you wish to join RavenClan?"

"Yes!" meowed Nightpaw. Flowerpaw nodded, and Owlpaw and Flashpaw did the same.

Raven purred. "From now on you will be known as Flower, Night, Owl, and Flash. Congratulations!"

The group around them chanted their names. "Flower, Night, Owl, Flash! We are _RavenClan!_" they yowled. Flower padded up to Violet and Raven. "Thanks," she murmured. "We couldn't have survived without you." She turned back to her littermates.

Night jumped up to her. "Can we go hunt? Please?" Flash and Owl nodded. Flower crouched down and sprinted out of the cave. "Race you to the Rockpile!" she yowled. Night, Flash and Owl shouted in annoyance, "You didn't warn us!", then charged after her. Owl was the fastest of the four, and quickly raced past her. He swerved around the Rockpile, disappearing behind it. There was a loud shriek a few heartbeats later. "Owl!" gasped Flower. Night and Flash stared in fear at the Rockpile. Flower hurried to see what was happening. "Owl, what-" She stopped with a screech of horror. Her brother was lying on the ground, blood pooling out from a wound on his side. A dark speckled she-cat was standing over the body, her claws coated in blood.

"You!" snarled Flower, fur bristling in hatred. Ashfall bared her bloodstained teeth. "Yes, me." Ashfall hissed.

"How dare you attack him? Why have you done this?" snarled Flower.

"How dare you attack him, why have you done this?" mimicked Ashfall. "I'll tell you why. You and your brothers are outcasts. You all deserve to die."

Ashfall stalked away, her pawprints red with blood. Flower raced up to her brother. Owl opened his eyes. "Flower," he whispered weakly, "Protect Flash and Night. Something's coming that…that only you… can stop." Owl let out a long breath and stopped breathing. His eyes became sightless.

Flower shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No! This can't happen!" Violet came racing up beside her. "Flower, what…oh no. Not Owl." She muttered. She stared at the red pawprints in the grass. Rage glazed her eyes. "Whoever did this will _pay,_" she snarled furiously.

**Awww. Poor Owl. He walks with StarClan now.**

**Coqui's Song: Thank you. It's comments like that (review on everything) that really makes my day.**

**Review! No more chapters till two reviews. I might give in cause I want you to see the next one really soon... *nearly explodes* but please review anyway.**


	7. RavenClan's Revenge

**Oh, wow. RavenClan getting their revenge, huh? Well, let's see~!**

**Thanks Snowdrop for the reviews! =)**

_**Chapter Six: RavenClan's Revenge**_

"Cats of RavenClan!" yowled Raven, a hint of anger in his voice. "A warrior of EmberClan has killed Owl, one of our apprentices. We will attack to get revenge on whoever did this!"

Flower stepped forward. "I know who did this," she mewed quietly. "Ashfall, my old mentor. She hates me and my littermates. She tried to kill me once, but failed."

Raven nodded. "Everyone but the kits and Frost will come. RavenClan, attack!" he yowled. The Clan echoed his words. Raven pointed his muzzle to the sky and screeched a battle cry. The cats poured out of the camp, ready to kill anyone who helped kill Owl. Flower, Night and Flash knew that there would be no trying to re-join EmberClan now.

When they arrived at the camp, they shoved through the thorn tunnel, claws ripping at the fur of Shrewclaw, who was guarding the camp. Flower saw kits playing in the clearing. Apprentices practicing battle moves by the tree stump. Warriors discussing the best hunting places. Queens sharing tongues.

==*_**flashback*==**_

"_Darkkit! Come here!" yowled Flowerkit, cuffing the gray tom over the ear._

"_Hey!" he protested. "I'm practicing my hunting crouch. Go away."_

_Hurt shown in Flowerkit's eyes. "But Darkkit," she wailed. "You're my best friend! I thought you liked me!"_

_Darkkit purred in amusement. "You really think I'd act like that?" he laughed._

_Flowerkit shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered._

"_Come on!" yowled Darkkit. "Let's have a warrior ceremony! I'll be Darkstar and you can be Flowerpaw."_

"_Why am I the apprentice?" asked Flowerkit._

"_Cause. I have an awesome name for you! Is Flowerpetal okay?"_

"_Yeah!"_

==*_**end flashback***_==

Flower quickly searched the camp for Darkpaw. "Darkpaw!" she yowled when she saw him. "Get out of here! Now!" Darkpaw looked up, bewildered.

"You're back!" he cried. He raced toward her. "Please tell me you've come to stay."

"I can't. I…I want you to come with me. Wait outside camp, out of sight. I'll send someone to make sure you aren't hurt," meowed Flower. She dashed into battle, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Ashfall was fighting Raven. Flower rushed over to help. Ashfall's flailing paws, threw her over to the side of the camp. Flower shook herself and hurried to Night and Flash's aid instead. Night was furiously slashing Cedarstorm's shoulder's, Flash helping. Flower ripped Cedarstorm's ear and bit down hard on his tail. Cedarstorm whipped around and lashed a claw across her ear. Blood trickled from the wound, making Flower wince in pain. "Flash!" she screeched. "Check that Darkpaw's okay!" Flash nodded and raced away. Flower dashed across the camp to the nursery, where Cloverleaf and her kits, Mintkit and Lemonkit, were sheltering. "Get out of here, now!" she yowled. Cloverleaf and her kits stepped out of the nursery, Flower guiding them. When the got out of the camp, Flower hurried them to where Flash's silver fur was showing. Darkpaw was listening to the howls and screeches of his Clanmates. Flash unsheathed his claws as Flower and the other cats came near, then stopped when he realized who they were.

"I'm going to get Forgottenpaw and Winterfrost," whispered Flower. "I think they already killed Brookflash." Flash shook his head.

"It's too dangerous," he mewed. "Going out into the center of battle? I saw Snowblaze not fighting anyone. She'll kill you for sure. Let me go." Flower sighed and let him pass. Flash hurried into the camp. Heartbeats later, he came back with Winterfrost. Panic shone in his eyes.

"Forgottenpaw!" he wailed. "Snowblaze is going to kill him!"

**All that just cause Owl died! hehe. Reviews? next chapter when 2 reviews are here...**


	8. Retreat!

**All this trouble over Owl's death... read on to see what everyone does next!**

**Thanks to Coqui's Song, Flowerlover, Scorchwing, bob, and sunfur29 for the reviews!**

_**Chapter Seven: Retreat!**_

Flower and Flash bolted into the camp. "Snowblaze!" snarled Flash. "Stop!"

Snowblaze looked up from Forgottenpaw. The apprentice was kicking wildly, blood pouring from a wound on his shoulder. Snowblaze's muzzle was red with blood. "Oh?" she sneered. "Two kits, trying to attack this Clan with a group of half-trained rogues. Like we'll really give in to you." As if to prove her point, she flung Wolf aside as he tried to attack. "I'm smart enough to take this chance to kill everyone in your little rebellion. And I know that _this…_" Snowblaze stared with disgust at Forgottenpaw. "Is on your side. And Rainstar. This excuse for a Clan. Everyone who treated you like a Clan kit. So go away, before you die."

"_No!_" yowled Violet. She raced up and blocked Snowblaze's path. "Don't you dare attack them!" she screeched. Snowblaze reared up on her hind legs and lashed out at Violet with unsheathed claws. Violet gasped and dodged, leaping onto Snowblaze's back. Violet ripped at Snowblaze's fur with her back paws, until her orange paws were white with Snowblaze's fur. Night saw what was happening and ran over, pulling Shrewclaw's paws from under him on the way. Snowblaze rolled over and squashed Violet against the ground.

"Stop!" screeched Rainstar, standing on the Highstone. Everyone froze and turned around. Rainstar glared at Raven. "Why have you brought your cats here?" he snarled.

"Because," yowled Raven. "Half your warriors are trying to kill my kits! And one of them succeeded," he added with a glare at Ashfall.

Rainstar shook his head. "We will not tolerate this sort of attack. Leave, with whatever allies you might have."

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Come on," he muttered, padding toward the thorn tunnel. Several EmberClan warriors followed. Flower stared up at Rainstar. He was glaring at her, Flash, and Night, and ignoring the others.

_What's so bad about us?_

**What do you think? I know the chapters are short... I'll work on it. I wrote 8 and 9 before I read the reviews, though, so the others will be a bit longer.**

**Coqui's Song: Wow. I've only written 3 real fanfics my entire life... O.O**

**Flowerlover: I'm working on it =)**

**Scorchwing: I try to, but it always ends up sounding wrong ...**

**bob: Yep. They look longer on the computer program...**

**sunfur29: Thanks. I know, there'll be a lot more characters dead when the story is done... -.-**


	9. The Dream

**Hi! I've decided to do three chapters in one day because of all the reviews. Thanks, you people are AWESOME!**

_**Chapter Eight: The Dream**_

Raven looked around at his Clan. Eleven cats were strangers there, including the kits. Forgottenpaw, Darkpaw, Minnowtail, Thornfang, Winterfrost, Cloverleaf, Lemonkit, Mintkit, Fishpaw, Moonpaw, and Riverspirit.

"From now on," meowed Raven. "Darkpaw will be known as Dark, Minnowtail will be known as Minnow, Thornfang will be known as Thorn, Winterfrost will be known as Winter, Cloverleaf will be known as Clover, and Riverspirit will be known as River. Fishpaw will be known as Fish, Moonpaw will be known as Moon, and the kits will be known as Lemon and Mint. Forgottenpaw will keep his Clan name." The cats around them screeched the names, as if they were in a real Clan ceremony.

"Dark. Weird name," joked Flash.

"Hey!" mewed Dark. "That's unfair. Flash isn't that great, either." Flower purred in amusement. Raven padded up to them.

"Congratulations!" he meowed.

"Raven…" murmured Flower. "I was wondering if we could post guards to watch over camp? I…I don't feel safe here."

Raven stared at her, confused. "Our warriors will defend against any attack." Flower shook her head.

"If someone goes out alone, I guarantee that someone will kill them. What if it's Night? Or me? Or Violet?" stammered Flower. Raven hesitated, then asked Lightning to guard the cave entrance. Flower padded down the tunnel that led to the apprentice's den. Forgottenpaw was already there, eating a mouse. Falcon had gathered a small pile of fresh-kill in one corner of the den. Flowerpaw took a small vole and went to her nest. As she ate the vole, she thought about how Rainstar had looked at her in the battle. There was anger, hostility….even fear. What did her old Clan know about her?

Flower curled up and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was dreaming. She was standing on a high pillar of stone, looking down on the forest. A tiny white flower under a red sunset. A few heartbeats later, there was a flash of light, then it was nighttime. Owl, her brother, was walking toward her. Flower wanted to dash forward, but her paws were frozen to the ground. Owl was whispering something: "_Under a bloodstained sunset, a flower will grow. A flash of light will be covered by a night of shadow. As a cold dawn comes, fire will destroy the forest. Only three can save it."_

As Owl said the last words, Flower woke up. Forgottenpaw was asleep, and the sun was rising. _A prophecy?_ thought Flower. _Is that why everyone in EmberClan hated us?_

Forgottenpaw woke up. Flower stared at the empty nests around them. "Where is everyone?" she whispered. Forgottenpaw shrugged. "I don't know," he muttered. "Let's find out."

They hurried into the center of the cave. No one was there but a speckled black she-cat.

"Hello," she snarled, baring her teeth.

Ashfall.


	10. RavenClan Lost

**Yay! 3 chapters in one day! Enjoy... (yes, I know they're short!)**

_**Chapter Nine: RavenClan Lost**_

Forgottenpaw darted protectively in front of Flower. "Go away!" he yowled.

Flower pushed past him. "Where is everyone?" she hissed. Ashfall raised a bloodstained paw.

"Dead, or chased out. I saved those stinking apprentices and the kits for later, though. I know how heartbroken you would be if your precious brothers abandoned you," purred Ashfall.

Forgottenpaw crouched, ready to spring. "You piece of fox-dung!" he snarled furiously. Flower blocked his path. "No!" she gasped. "She'll kill you!"

"That's right," Ashfall meowed, pretending to be surprised. "You seem to know something. Now, you want to know where Raven and Violet are, right?" Ashfall set down the bloody paw and lifted the other one, coated in black fur and blood. "I think you can guess."

Flower was very enraged now. "You…" she hissed in disbelief. "Killed them…?" That was too much for Forgottenpaw, whose life was saved by Violet. He raced toward Ashfall, knocking her to the ground. "Wha-" screeched Ashfall. She hadn't seen that coming. Forgottenpaw tore at Ashfall's fur, slicing open her shoulder then her muzzle. Flower helped, ripping nearly half the fur off her former mentor's tail. Ashfall couldn't take it anymore. She wailed and tried to run away, but Forgottenpaw pinned her down. Flower walked up to face the bloodthirsty cat. She shoved her face into Ashfall's until their noses almost touched. "Mess with us again, and you'll die," she snarled. Forgottenpaw let Ashfall go, and raced into the forest, trailing blood behind her.

Night appeared beside Flower. "She's going to get help!" he yowled. "We have to get out of here!" Falcon, Lightning, Flash the kits, Cloverleaf, and Flame crept out from the warrior's cave. "Where's Dark…?" whispered Flower.

"Dead," replied Lightning. "He saved Falcon when Ashfall tried to kill him." Flower gasped. Dark? Dead?

Forgottenpaw was already at the cave entrance. "Come on!" he screeched. "We have to get out of here!" He raced out of the cave, the survivors of Ashfall's attack following. Flower had lost everything but her last two brothers. And Forgottenpaw. She wasn't completely alone, but she felt like it. She wished that she had died instead of Owl or Violet. Ashfall hated her more than anything. Deep inside, Flower knew that one day Ashfall would kill her. But Flower couldn't let that happen. Yet.

"Flower?" murmured Forgottenpaw, slowing down to run beside her. "I know this is terrible for you. You've lost many things because of Ashfall: Dark, Violet, your Clan. Owl. But I promise that one day, we'll ruin her life too. I think we might've already." Forgottenpaw paused. "Stop!" He scented the air.

"Attack!"

Before Flower could think about what was happening, she was battling Ashfall. The black she-cat pinned her down and tried to slash open her throat. Flower blocked Ashfall's blow with a paw and her blood scattered over the ground. Her teeth bared, Ashfall bit down on Flower's ear.

"Flower!" Forgottenpaw's voice drifted over the clearing. Flower lifted her head, ripping her ear from Ashfall's teeth. Forgottenpaw was fighting both Shrewclaw and Berrybranch at the same time, biting and scratching and kicking. Flower tried to copy his moves, but Ashfall didn't even flinch. Flower wailed for help, but no one came.

Ashfall stared into Flower's eyes for a moment. "You didn't have to stay in this forest, you know," she muttered. "If you left, Owlpaw would still be alive." Flower looked hopefully at Ashfall. Would she let her former apprentice go?

The answer was no. An evil glint returned to Ashfall's eyes and she bit down on Flower's neck. Flower felt like she was drowning in her own blood.

"Help!" she screeched. She gasped for air. It was hard to breathe. Blood was soaking her fur. _Let go! Let go!_ Flower yowled silently. Ashfall's fangs were still embedded in her flesh. Ashfall suddenly let go. A dark brown tabby was tearing Ashfall off of Flower. Forgottenpaw. "Forgottenpaw…" rasped Flower. "Help…me…"

The last thing Flower heard was a wail of grief.


	11. Escape

_**Chapter Ten: Escape**_

Forgottenpaw spat and yowled as Shrewclaw pulled him away from Flower. Cedarstorm lifted the white-and-brown she-cat by the scruff and dragged her across the ground. Ashfall was lashing at Night and Flash's tails with her paws, making them follow the rest of the cats.

"Let go!" snarled Forgottenpaw, thrashing his paws wildly. Shrewclaw smacked a paw across his head, making him dizzy. Forgottenpaw started attacking Shrewclaw again when they reached the thorn tunnel. "No, no!" he yowled. "Not again! Not there! Stop!"

"You brought them." Rainstar was waiting at the entrance of the camp. He glared at Forgottenpaw. "Take them to the fox's den." Rainstar stalked away. The warriors escorted them to the other side of camp, where the fox's den was. RavenClan was there, but there was one cat who wasn't moving at all.

Violet.

Night and Flash raced over to her, wailing. Flower, who was still unconscious, was laid next to Violet's body. Rage shown in Night's eyes. Flash just collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes, shuddering. Night let out a screech of anger. "I've had enough of this!" He leaped up to the top of the den, where Ashfall was watching. She slid a block of stone over the entrance, making the den almost completely dark. Night crashed right into it, sending a shower of pebbles down as he slipped and fell.

Forgottenpaw sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. Flower dying, Violet dead – and his own Clan trying to kill them. Forgottenpaw bared his teeth and crouched down. The other cats glanced at him in confusion. Forgottenpaw closed his eyes and braced himself – before racing up the side of the den and smashing into the rock, _hard._

Ashfall let out a screech of surprise and anger as she was flung into the air. Cedarstorm and Shrewstar backed away in terror. Even Rainstar, padding over just as the rock came flying off, was shocked. Forgottenpaw glared at them, panting. A trickle of blood dripped past his eye from a scar on his head.

Rainstar blinked and stepped back. Raven and the others, rushing out, stopped to see what was happening.

Forgottenpaw's eyes had turned dark red.


	12. The Real Enemy

**Sorry! Really!...I was really busy with lots of things: school, roleplay, and Writer's block. Hopefully, I'll be on more often. Sorry about this! :(**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Real Enemy**_

Ashfall staggered up to the scene. She snarled in fury when she saw Forgottenpaw. "You think you're a real demon?" she snarled. "You have _no idea_ what you're trying to imitate!"

Rainstar growled and raised a paw. "Wait," he murmured. "We have no clue what we're up against…Forgottenpaw, what is happening?"

Forgottenpaw showed his teeth in an evil smile. "You really want to know…?" His claws suddenly grew longer.

Ashfall growled softly and smacked Forgottenpaw on the side of the head, claws sheathed. Forgottenpaw's dark eyes became their normal icy blue, and his claws returned to normal length. He looked up again, frustration and anger in his eyes.

"Look, what is wrong?" he snarled, his voice rising to a wail. "We never did anything! We don't know what your _problem _is!"

Rainstar sighed, sounding older than he looked. "Forgottenpaw, Raven, everyone," he announced. "We do not want to hurt you. There's…there's something else about us that you haven't found out.."

Raven hissed. "What? What could possibly make you do such things to us?"

Rainstar hung his head. "We should never have listened to them," he whispered. "They…they threatened to destroy our Clan…" he trailed off, shuddering.

Heathertail sighed and stepped forward. "It's BloodClan," she explained. "They invaded our camp and killed several of our cats. They threatened that if we didn't unite with them and do as they said, they would kill all of us."

Ashfall added to it. "Their first order was to kill RavenClan."

Night looked up from Flower's body. "Yeah? Well, that doesn't explain why you were so terrible to her."

Ashfall rolled her eyes. "It does. They invaded when you were very young, right after Trailshadow died."

Flash buried his head in his paws. Raven sighed. "Violet is dead. She isn't even truly RavenClan: she's from SunsetClan. She came with me because BloodClan killed them, too."

Ashfall widened her eyes, surprised. "Really? That means…"

She never finished her sentence. A dark brown tabby with green eyes leaped into the camp. A gray tabby followed. Soon, many cats had filled the camp.

They all had collars with fangs on them.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well, now! Looks like those cats are behind it all! Read the next chappie to learn more! :)**


	13. Blood and Claws

**I'm in a good mood at the moment. I decided to type up lots of chapters today! Here's the chappie you don't want to miss...**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Blood and Claws**_

Rainstar let out a screech of warning. The queens pushed the kits into the nursery. Apprentices crowded underneath a tree stump and covered the entrance with sand. Warriors formed a battle line.

The dark tabby bared his bloodstained, broken teeth. "What exactly are you doing with the _RavenClan _cats?" he snarled furiously.

Rainstar dipped his head in respect. "Spark. Ringo." He nodded at the dark tabby and the gray tabby in turn. "Why have you come?"

Spark snorted. "To kill you all." He lashed out a long, shiny dog-tooth claw at Rainstar's shoulder. Rainstar fell to the ground, moaning in pain as a pool of blood poured out along the ground. Everyone gasped and hid underneath several more tree stumps. Ringo turned to some other cats.

"Caro and Pepper, get the apprentices. Breeze and Flare, get the kits. Milky, Corry, Lunar, Tira, and Marko, kill the RavenClan cats," he ordered. "Everyone else, do whatever you like."

Ringo flicked his tail and the named cats charged forward. Marko, a golden brown tom, tackled Night and tore at his fur. Lunar, a gray she-cat with blazing green eyes, grabbed Flash and kicked him away, dashing off to help Milky, her sister, fight Raven.

Flower's eyes flickered open as Forgottenpaw knocked Tira against a rock. "F-Forgottenpaw…" she rasped. Forgottenpaw whipped around.

"Flower?" he gasped. "You're okay?" At that moment, Ringo and Spark padded up to the apprentices.

"Aww," mocked Ringo. "Are you alright?"

Spark snorted and rolled his eyes.

Forgottenpaw growled and dashed in front of Flower protectively. "Stay away!" he snarled ferociously.

Spark narrowed his eyes and slashed his claws at Forgottenpaw's ear. It ripped apart, making blood scatter across the ground.

Forgottenpaw wailed as a blazing pain, like fire, shot through him. Ringo had bit down on his neck. Spark bit deep into Forgottenpaw's tail. Flower struggled to stand up. She closed her eyes, unsheathed her claws…and lashed out at Spark's eyes. Spark staggered back, his eyes turning red with blood. Ringo stared in shock.

Forgottenpaw fell to the ground, bleeding. Spark shook out his fur, but he still couldn't see. Flower snarled and dashed up to Forgottenpaw. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Forgottenpaw half-opened one eye. "I'm…I'm fine…" he rasped. Flower glanced at Spark. He was rubbing his eyes with a paw, and Ringo was still frozen in shock.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling wail shot through the camp. Flower looked up. Flash and Night hurried up.

Lunar was pressing a paw down on a dark gray cat's spine, blood dripping from her mouth.

The dead cat was Raven.

* * *

**...! Actually, Lunar IS a real person, in my Writing class. She suggested the idea of killing off Raven, but I never got to writing it... so here it is :)**

**Coqui's Song: This is a way different BloodClan, but they are still the same: EVIL XD And I believe your question has been answered ;)**


	14. The Final Battle

**Raven dead? NOOOO! He'll be back, though. You just wait ^^**

**Here's another chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Final Battle**_

"No!" screeched Flower. Forgottenpaw hung his head. Night stumbled up to Raven, shocked.

"Raawor!" snarled Flash. The light gray tom dashed up to Lunar and slashed furiously at her with unsheathed claws. Lunar reared up and hissed in annoyance.

Rainstar blinked open his eyes. "Unh…" He got up and stared at Raven's body. Grief flooded the air. He walked slowly over to Raven. "My friend…" he whispered. He lifted his head and screamed a battle cry.

"EmberClan! We will not tolerate this any longer!" His eyes were shining with fury. "Attack!"

Flower was bewildered. Night lifted his head. Flash walked over to Flower. "This is it…" he murmured.

A surge of furious cats ran forward, smashing into the wave of BloodClan warriors. Blood dripped from wounds. Fur flew across the clearing. And everywhere, cats fell to the ground, dying.

Night, Flower and Flash stood together, unmoving. Everything seemed like slow-motion to them. Night let out a loud, fierce caterwaul, and charged forward, Flower and Flash following. Forgottenpaw joined them. The four cats slashed at cats in their way, and more BloodClan warriors fled from the battle. Night tripped over a cat's body. Flower turned around. Flash let out a horrified howl.

Minnowtail, Lightning, and Rainstar were all dead. Forever.

"I can't take it anymore!" snarled Forgottenpaw. His eyes glowed dark red. He dashed into the middle of the fight, facing Ringo and Spark.

Flower ran forward. Night and Flash stood where they were, shocked. Forgottenpaw bared his teeth and slammed Ringo's face to the ground. Blood ran from Ringo's mouth as he struggled to get free. Forgottenpaw held him there, his eyes burning with hatred. Flower grabbed Forgottenpaw's scruff in her jaws. "Stop it!" she shrieked.

Forgottenpaw whipped around. "You'll let them live, after all they've done to us?"

Flower stared desperately at him. "Please!" she gasped. "I-I don't know…there's something more to this! Something terrible! But it isn't them, I promise!"

The fury faded from Forgottenpaw's eyes. The dark red anger turned to icy blue. He understood. "Flower…" he murmured. "I have no clue what you're talking about, but I trust you. But if you're wrong, we'll destroy these fox-hearted traitors." He turned to Ringo, letting go of the dark tabby. "Ringo, Spark, leave. Now. Or you'll never see another sunrise."

Spark let out a huff of annoyance, but all he could do was obey. The BloodClan warriors left the clearing.

It was over—Or so they thought.

* * *

**It certainly isn't over! I'm aiming for around 26 chapters. But the sequel will be on hold, since The Flower and the Crow is going to be started soon. Remember, I need characters for it! Click my name (at the top), scroll down, click "Create a Cat for the Flower and the Crow", Copy the form, and Create your character!**

**(advertisements...they own me XD)**


End file.
